langit malam
by cinnamond
Summary: AU / Karena hubungan mereka hanyalah sesederhana langit malam. Yang tersaput kegelapan, namun bertabur rinai gemintang / KonoHana drabble collection
1. Chapter 1

.

.

(1)

.

.

Konohamaru pertama kali menangkap wujud konkrit sang dara saat dirinya menginjak tahun kedua Perkuliahan.

Sang gadis dengan rambut sewarna kayu maple dan netra bening laksana rembulan, yang menjadi juniornya.

Dan sapaan yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibir sang dara padanya bukanlah sesederhana 'hai' maupun sekompleks puisi dengan diksi-diksi mendayu.

"Maaf, Kak, ruang Pak Iruka dimana, ya?"

Detik itu, saat kelereng sewarna helai-helai mahkota sang gadis itu menangkap sosoknya, Konohamaru bersumpah.

Ia akan merebut ruang di relung hati sang gadis, yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan benang-benang tirai rambut yang menutupi sebelah netranya, dan kedua pipi yang tersaput kabut kemerahan.

.  
.

 **A/N**

 **WUOHOHOHOHOH YALORDDD SAYA BIKIN AVAAA #ngakaksampenangis**

 **Niat ingin meramaikan arsip KonoHana malah begini, maafkan daku #sungkem**

 **Jan tanya ngapa diksi saya jadi kek gini saya juga ngak tau #pundung**

 **Stat Complete karna ini kumpulan drebel :3**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

(2)

.

Mereka pertama kali menyebut nama masing-masing dibawah naungan jelujur pelangi setelah petrikor.

Bukan di atas bukit tempat Konohamaru kecil selalu berlari, bukan pula di restoran mewah atau lainnya.

Melainkan di tengah hiruk-pikuk manusia dibawah warna baskara yang menyaput langit.

Di depan kedai makanan, saat keduanya sama-sama memesan menu yang sama.

"Loh, Kakak tingkat, kan?"

"Iya." Konohamaru mengangguk. "Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dibawah naungan pelukan sang Raja yang kembali ke peraduannya, dengan burung-burung yang membentuk formasi V sebagai saksi bisu.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Halo.**

 **INI SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF YAAAA KARENA CHAPNYA PENDEK! HAYOLOH, LIN XIAO LI, 666-QWASER! INI SAYA UDA MINTA MAAAAAF! #todongpistol(?) #dibunuhbeneran. Err... Saya janji chap selanjutnya dipublis paling lama lusa!**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

(3)

.

.

"Melompatlah, Hanabi."

Sang putri mahkota ragu. Helai mahkota maple-nya berkibar terhembus deru angin malam, yang seakan meniupkan kata-kata lembut yang meyakinkannya untuk menyambut uluran sang pemuda.

"Hanabi, sebelum kita ketahuan oleh para pelayan."

Sang pemuda kembali mengulur tangan. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat batang pohon, menjaga tubuhnya tidak terpelanting ke tanah.

"Ta-tapi, Konohamaru..."

Hanabi meremas roknya kuat-kuat. Bahunya bergetar, menahan bulir-bulir laksana permata meluncur dari netra sewarna rembulannya.

"Hanabi, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Cepatlah. Pelayan akan segera tahu aku menyusup kesini."

Tangis Hanabi pecah. Ia bimbang. Haruskah ia memilih tetap tinggal di Istana dengan kehidupan laksana marionet hidup? Atau haruskah ia mengambil segenap resiko dengan menyambut uluran pemuda yang dicintainya ini?

"Hanabi."

Hanabi tergeragap kala Konohamaru berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Sejak kapan pula pemuda itu ada disitu?

"Kau menangis? H-hei, tenanglah."

Jemari Konohamaru mengelus bahu sang putri pelan. Perlahan, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Putuskan sekarang, Hanabi."

"A-aku... Tidak bisa..."

Getaran suara kecil Hanabi teredam oleh pelukan Konohamaru. Kala Konohamaru berniat melepaskan diri, Hanabi mengeratkan tautan lengannya.

"... Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi saja..."

Konohamaru mendesah lelah. Manik sewarna helai rambut Hanabi itu mengedar ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang lewat.

"... Baiklah. Cepat putuskan."

Hanabi mengangguk. Terisak. Gemintang seolah menatap iba pada keduanya. Cakrawala langit mulai menggelap, dan duka mendalam tak dapat ditahan. Rintik perlahan membasahi bumi.

Tapi keduanya tak peduli.

Sekarang, setidaknya untuk detik ini, biarkan mereka saling melepas rindu, dengan penantian akan jawaban Hanabi.

.

 **A/N**

 **Yep, kali ini Kingdom!AU dan Hurt/Comfort... Err, tapi- #blankface #gagalpaham #bantingmeja**

 **NGAPA KEK GINI YALOOORD!**

 **Wokeh, jadi ceritanya, mereka saling cinta, tapi nggak bisa bersatu karena beda kasta(?) dan Hana harus putusin, tetap di Istana atau sama Kono T.T**

 **... Saya butuh** ** _concrit_** **dan segala jenis saran dari kalian semua, wahai Readers T.T**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

(4)

.

.

Jemari mungilnya melukis lazuardi pekat di cakrawala malam. Menarik garis melintangi jelujur gemintang. Menyambungkan Altair, Vega, dan seketika 'plop' sebuah memori muncul ke permukaan.

"... Hei, kau tahu legenda Altair dan Vega?"

Insan di sampingnya mengernyit. Bola matanya bergulir melirik sang penanya, seakan menyiratkan tanya tentang mengapa ia menanyakan itu.

"Tahu tidak?"

"Tahu."

Yang ditanya menjawab cepat, seakan tak sabar mendengar alasan sang gadis yang bernama seirama dengan kembang api itu menanyakannya.

"... Aku berpikir, kita seperti Altair dan Vega, ya."

Pemuda itu kini menghadap sepenuhnya ke sang gadis yang bicara. Alis menukik semakin dalam.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, Hanabi?"

"Tidak." Hanabi melengkungkan pelangi terbalik di bibirnya, tipis. "... Aku hanya mengatakan itu, memangnya salah?"

"Hana-"

"-kita selalu bertemu diam-diam seperti ini. Itupun kalau situasi memungkinkan." Hanabi menghela nafas. "... Kadang aku berfikir kembali, haruskah kita terus seperti ini?"

Konohamaru -sang pemuda- terdiam. Pertemuan diam-diam sekali sebulan, dibawah gemerlap gemintang. Inilah mereka.

"Jika Altair dan Vega setahun sekali, kita sebulan sekali." Helaan nafas sekali lagi meluncur dari bibir Hanabi. "Masing-masing punya kisah sendiri. Kita adalah Altair dan Vega dalam kisah kita sendiri."

"... Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita terpisah jauh. Ini juga harus diperjuangkan." Konohamaru menyela cepat.

Terpisah ratusan kilometer, perjuangan sebulan sekali menembus jarak menuju tempat yang dijanjikan -sebuah bukit kecil tempat Konohamaru kecil selalu berlari-, bertemu hanya satu malam sebab tuntutan akan segala hal, dan esok hari, keduanya harus kembali, menenggelamkan diri dalam hiruk-pikuk duniawi.

"Hanabi."

"Ya?"

"Kadang aku berpikir." Konohamaru menyeret tubuhnya, mendekati sang dara. "... Tidak bisakah burung-burung yang menyambungkan Altair dan Vega itu datang setiap hari? Kenapa harus setahun sekali?"

"... Itu legenda, Konohamaru."

"Aku tahu." Tangan merogoh kantung kemeja. "Tadi kaubilang kita Altair dan Vega dalam kisah kita sendiri, kan?"

Sang dara Hyuuga mengangguk. Helai maple-nya ikut bergoyang.

"Karena itu, kita tidak harus bertemu setahun-ataupun sebulan sekali, kan? Bagaimana jika setiap hari?"

"Konohamaru, apa yang kau-"

Suara sang dara tercekat di tenggorokan. Manik rembulan melebar melihat kilau benda di depannya.

Sederhana, hanya sebuah benda melingkar berhias permata safir. Terselip indah di sebuah kotak marun. Namun, dibaliknya, arti ribuan kata tersimpan.

"... Ayo kita menikah, Hanabi."

.

 **A/N**

 **... Oke, ini termasuk semacam kinda-fail fluff T.T**

 **Jadi ceritanya, Kono sama Hana LDR, tapi diem-diem ketemuan sekali sebulan, itupun cuma satu malam. Entah darimana idenya muncul tapi ah, sudahlah T.T**

 **Ini jadi apdet terakhir FF ini untuk sementara. Dua minggu kedepan saya amat-sangat-sibuk-buanget. Entah sekolah saya yang kudet entah apa, UKK baru mulai minggu depan. Doain, ya. Satu review, satu doa. #leh**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **p.s. : lupa bilang, kumpulan drebel ini bisa dianggap saling terhubung, bisa juga enggak, ya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Bulir embun masih menggantung di helai-helai hijau tempatnya terbentuk kala apartemen Hanabi dipenuhi gema suara bel elektrik.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah daun pintu. Sang dara menyeret langkahnya ke pintu, membukanya, hanya demi menemukan-

"Hanabi!"

-seorang pemuda berisik, tetangganya, yang sering mengganggu hidupnya.

"Konohamaru? Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" Hanabi berjengit malas. Nyaris memutuskan membanting pintu -alias mengusir Konohamaru dan kembali bergelut dengan gulung-gulung selimut, tenggelam dalam kubang fantasi tanpa dasar.

"... He? Kenapa bertanya? Aku, kan, memang sering kesini." Konohamaru melangkah masuk, masih memakai kaus dan celana pendek. Hanabi mendesah frustasi.

Beberapa bulan ini, semenjak dirinya mengenal sang pemuda, hidupnya tak pernah tenang. Selalu, selalu ada dentang-dentang bel dengan frekuensi **sangat** sering. Kulkasnya tak pernah penuh sebab Konohamaru sering menumpang makan -terlalu malas memasak, katanya.

"Tapi tidak sepagi ini, tahu! Sekarang masih jam enam pagi! Oh, Konohamaru, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hah?" Hanabi mengentakkan tumit, mengejar langkah sang pemuda menuju dapur.

Namun BRUK tiba-tiba wajahnya menghantam punggung tegap Konohamaru kala pemuda itu mendadak menghentikan langkah.

"Kau tidak suka aku datang kesini?" Konohamaru berbalik, wajah (sok) kecewa ditampilkan.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kenapa sepagi ini, sih!"

"Ah, secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau kau suka aku datang kesini, iya, kan?"

Astaga, Ya Tuhan. Hanabi salah bicara. Lagipula darimana Konohamaru menarik kesimpulan abstrak seperti itu, sih?

"Bukan begitu juga!" Hanabi melangkah menuju dapur, meninggalkan Konohamaru.

"Kau tidak suka?" Konohamaru meraih pundaknya. Hanabi menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu seperti itu, sih?!"

"Mungkin... Karena aku suka padamu?"

Siapapun, tolong usir Konohamaru dari sini. Ugh, gara-gara dia, suhu apartemen Hanabi jadi meningkat, kan!

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Halo~**

 **Saya kembali lagi ^^**

 **Buat yang mau request fanfic, PM aja saya, ya, gak usah malu ;)**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ledakan warna-warni terdengar dimana-mana, menghiasi cakrawala malam musim panas sejauh mata memandang. Sementara seorang gadis bernama sama, tengah melamun sendiri di balkon kamar.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar. Sekeluarganya tengah pergi entah kemana-sebenarnya mereka bilang, sih, hanya saja Hanabi tidak mendengarkan. Jadilah ia sendirian di rumah.

"Oi."

"UWAH!"

Hanabi terjungkal dari kursinya begitu ada yang menegurnya. Begitu berbalik, yang ia dapati adalah seorang pemuda jabrik yang sedang tercengir tak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih!" Hanabi bangkit, sementara Konohamaru, sang pemuda, masih tersenyum lebar.

"Kautahu, aku kasihan melihatmu melamun sendiri disini, kayak jomblo, tahu."

Hanabi berjengit. Oh, pemuda ini tetangganya, dan KEBETULAN, balkon kamar mereka terhubung oleh sebuah pohon-dan KEBETULAN juga, Konohamaru amat sangat jago memanjat pohon.

"Kau tahu privasi tidak, sih?" Hanabi memutuskan untuk bersandar di pagar pembatas, dan Konohamaru mengikutinya. "Lagipula, kau sendiri, kan, juga jomblo."

"Heh? Siapa bilang aku jomblo?"

Hanabi menoleh cepat, sampai ia bisa mendengar bunyi _kretek_ dari lehernya. "Ah-kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Konohamaru terkekeh sesaat. "Moegi tadi menyatakan cinta."

"Lalu kau terima, ya?" Hanabi tidak tahu, kenapa pula hatinya serasa tercubit?

"Mana mungkin kuterima."

"... Tapi kau bilang tadi sudah tidak jomblo..."

"Yah, memang tidak jomblo. Tapi kau harus setuju."

"Hah? Setuju apa? Kau berbelit-belit sekali, sih!"

"Kau harus setuju dulu aku tidak jomblo lagi."

"... Yasudah, aku setuju."

"Oke." Konohamaru perlahan mendekat, Hanabi mundur teratur. "Mulai sekarang kita pacaran."

"E-EH?!" Hanabi melongo. Apa pula maksudnya? Bukankah tadi dia minta persetujuan Hanabi? Lalu kenapa-

-eh.

"Tadi itu aku menyatakan cinta, tahu." Konohamaru terkekeh geli.

"E-eh, kau ini! Siapa yang bilang aku akan setuju, hah?!"

"Loh, tadi kau sudah setuju aku tidak jomblo-ADUH SAKIT HANABI!"

-Konohamaru dilempar meja.

.

 **A/N**

 **Halow, halow :)**

 **Ada yang ngerti gak sama ceritanya? Eheh, jadi itu Kono nembak, tapi nembaknya antimenstrim :v pake minta persetujuan gitu. Mungkin ada yang mau tiru? /woi. Special thx to :**

 **SabakuDRei :**

 **Iya emang jarang, makanya ini mau nambahin arsip, HAHAHA /plok. Makasih udah mampir dan ngereview, makasih buat semangatnya ^^**

 **.**

 **Yang mau request tinggal PM yak.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

"Ugh."

Hanabi meringis. Ia risih dipandangi sana-sini. Sekelebat terdengar bisik seperti; "Wah, keluarga Hyuuga." atau, "Siapa yang seberuntung itu mendapatkannya, ya?"

Oh, tolonglah. Hanabi disini bukan karena apapun. Ia hanya diseret secara paksa tanpa celah keluar oleh **Konohamaru** saat sedang menikmati Sabtu paginya yang indah -yah, tidak indah lagi setelah Konohamaru muncul.

"Ha-Hanabi! Tolong, ya, temani aku!"

"Heh? Apa-apaan-"

"Nanti siang akan ada pernikahan sepupuku!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku butuh teman! Serius!"

"Kenapa harus ak-"

"Tolonglah, Hanabi, ya, ya?"

Dan Hanabi tahu dia tidak bisa menolak.

Masalahnya, kenapa sampai disini Konohamaru malah menghilang begitu saja, sih? Apa-apaan pula itu, kenapa seluruh orang memandanginya dengan bisik-bisik samar?

"Konohamaru, cepatlah kembali, ugh..." gumamnya pelan, lenyap ditelan riuh suara pesta.

"Oi, Hanabi."

"Eh-Hei, kemana saja kau?" Hanabi beranjak berdiri, menatap Konohamaru nyalang. Inginnya berteriak, tapi sayangnya ia masih di tengah pesta. Tidak lucu kalau _image_ Hyuuga miliknya harus hancur begitu saja sebab teriakan.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo ikut aku."

"Oi-lepaskan, hei!"

Konohamaru menarik Hanabi, menembus kerumunan orang, terus menuju meja di sudut, yang berisi beberapa orang-oh, Hanabi sepertinya mengenal gadis yang berambut hitam disana. Siapa? Mirai? Ah, ya, Mirai.

"Siapa?" Hanabi bertanya di sela-sela jalannya.

"Keluargaku."

Hanabi membulatkan mulut, mengekori Konohamaru ke meja berisi sekitar enam orang itu.

"Ah-ini dia, Kak Kono?" Seorang gadis muda -diduga bernama Mirai- bertanya antusias, menatap Hanabi dengan mata penuh binar harapan.

Eh? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ahaha, iya. Kenalkan, semuanya. Aku akan menyusul sepupu diatas pelaminan sana bersamanya, dua bulan lagi." Konohamaru tertawa kecil, menunjuk Hanabi.

Oh, cuma ingin dikenalkan sebagai calon pendampingnya, ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH-APA?!" Hanabi membeliak, masa bodoh dengan _image_ nya. Yang penting sekarang adalah-kenapa Konohamaru berkata seperti itu?!

"Ah, maaf, ya. Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu karena ingin mengenalkanmu sebagai calon istriku, sih."

Hanabi mendelik. Apa-apaan tatapan inosen itu! Lagipula, bukankah Konohamaru belum melamarnya secara sah?

"Oi, oi, bahkan kau belum-"

"-iya, tentu saja sekalian melamarmu."

Tunggu sebentar, kepala Hanabi mulai pusing.

Konohamaru. Melamarnya.

Iya, melamarnya.

"Jadi kau mau, kan?"

"... Menurutmu?"

"Hei, jangan galak begitu, jawab saja."

Hanabi mendesah lelah. Iris ametisnya bergulir kesamping, menatap figur Konohamaru yang tersenyum lebar, dibawah bias redup cahaya lampu. Ah, rambutnya berantakan, harus dirapikan. Eh-eh, kenapa dia malah jadi memperhatikan Konohamaru begini?

"Jawablah, Hanabi." -wanita di ujung sana yang bermata merah darah menyeletuk.

Hanabi bergumam 'mmm' pelan, sementara suasana semakin tegang.

Kalau dipikir lagi, tak ada salahnya, bukan? Konohamaru temannya sejak kecil, jadi ia sudah kenal luar-dalam. Konohamaru juga... Ehm, tampan.

Baiklah, baiklah. Hanabi sudah memutuskan.

"... Menurutmu apa aku punya alasan untuk menolak?"

-ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada anggota Hyuuga yang lepas, ya?

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Another kinda-fail fluff NYAHAHA /plok.**

 **Maafkan yha, lama apdet. Sinyal lagi jelek plus kehabisan kuota wqwq /nak.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

.

 ** _(8)_**

Sepasang mutiara rembulan bergulir ke samping, menangkap bayangan sosok bersurai cokelat yang-

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Pemuda itu balas menatap kedua rembulan itu dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ah, kau sewot sekali." Hanabi, sang pemilik iris rembulan, mencibir. Kepul asap dari cokelat panas di genggamannya memenuhi penciumannya, sebelum ia memutuskan menyesap cokelat itu daripada meladeni pemuda di sampingnya.

"Meh. Segitu saja kaubilang sewot, bagaimana dengan kau yang sehari-hari judes dan tidak mau mengalah?" Konohamaru menyikut pinggang Hanabi pelan, nyaris membuat bungsu Hiashi itu tersedak.

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi mendelik. Konohamaru mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Angin musim gugur bertiup pelan, menampar lembut wajah Hanabi-yang kini tengah melamun begitu saja memandangi jejeran pot bunga di balkon kamarnya. Konohamaru disebelahnya kini sibuk memilin helai _maple_ panjangnya, yang langsung ditepis sang pemilik.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya memegang rambut orang!"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu tidak apa artinya risih, Tuan Sarutobi?"

"Pertama, kenapa harus risih kalau yang memegang cuma aku. Kedua, kau lupa kalau kau sekarang juga seorang _Sarutobi_ , hm, Hanabi?"

.

 **[ a/n ]**

 **[ uhhm ... halo? /DIHAJAR.**

 **ada yang ingat saya? saya ini** hdpbgrd **yang ganti penname eheheh! /APAKAMU.**

 **yeu maap atuh nyai, ini saya datang mempersembahkan cepter selanjutnya dari couple unyuk gemes ini ehe! /SLAP.**

 **maaf ngilang yeu, saya akan berusaha untuk lebih giat lagi:) 39! ]**

 ** _omong, omong, masih ada yang mau ngotorin kotak review nggak?_** **; cinnamond. ( 28/6/19)**


End file.
